


comforting sounds

by windychimes



Category: Bastion
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Consensual Crying, Multi, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windychimes/pseuds/windychimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s never just two of them. They’ve tried that before—too rough or too soft, too much or too little. It’s still good, but when it's the three of them... That’s when it's the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	comforting sounds

It’s never just two of them. They’ve tried that before—too rough or too soft, too much or too little. It’s still good, but when it's the three of them... That’s when it's the best.

Zulf is in the middle the most. Sometimes it’s Zia, but rarely; Zulf needs to be there, held between the two, comforting bodies on each side. He needs their arms around him, their lips on his skin, their fingers running through his hair. He needs the heavy weight of the Kid on his back, warm, solid, and Zia’s soft body below him, tender and sweet. He needs that, he needs them, more than they ever will.

Gods, the Kid whispers into Zulf’s ear, Gods, Gods, Gods. His fingers dig into Zulf’s back, his jacket, almost hard enough to tear the material; they were all so desperate today they didn’t even finish undressing. The Kid still has his shirt on, Zia only has her pants off and her jacket half unbuttoned, and Zulf doesn't know his state of dress he’s so lost. Zulf repeats the Kid’s mantra of Gods, Gods, Gods, barely biting back blasphemous curses, as the Kid whispers dirty things into his ear. You're so tight, he growls, so Godsdamn tight. The Kid didn’t spend near enough time preparing him; he was so desperate to fuck Zulf he did what he had to before shoving himself inside, forcing his cock deep, not stopping even when Zulf whimpered and bucked away, especially not stopping when Zulf whimpered and bucked back. The Kid is so big, so thick, and the deep, slow burn of being stretched so much is almost too much for Zulf to handle. But he keeps rocking against the Kid, into his thrusts, pressing, pressing, pressing back against him.

More, Zia growls, possessive, frantic, and she drags Zulf by his shoulders to get him deeper inside her. Zulf lets out a strangled whimper and jerks forward, burying himself fully inside. The Kid follows his movement, still going deeper, shoving the rest of his cock inside, not stopping until there’s nothing left to push in. Zia whispers words of encourage in his ear in Ura as their movements match up, spreading her legs wider to give him better access. The Kid presses forward, puts more weight on Zulf, crushes him into Zia, rides him like an animal. He only lets up once Zia starts going, Can’t breathe, can’t breathe, and the Kid takes some of his weight off, giving Zia room, before rearing up and taking Zulf with him. Zia whines as Zulf slips out and she slams back down to keep him inside. The Kid yanks at his jacket, pulling it off and throwing it on the ground. He rips open Zulf’s shirt, buttons flying out everywhere, and his ragged nails run down his chest. Zulf tries to protest but Zia’s rolling her hips again and Zulf’s mind goes blank. The Kid pushes him back down and they repeat their rhythm from before, in and out, in and out.

Zulf mewls into Zia’s ear, a most embarrassing noise, and scrapes his teeth down her neck. Zia whimpers and jerks, tightens around him, and Zulf whispers, Close, into Zia’s ear. Not yet, Zia whines back. Not yet.

The Kid nuzzles his face to the back of Zulf’s neck. Gonna keep going, he whispers into Zulf's ear, Gonna fuck you ‘til you can't walk. Zulf cock twitches at the promise, the threat, and Zia tilts her head back, so close to orgasming, so close, so tight—

Zulf comes with a strangled moan and jerks forward, spasming, trying to get Zia to finish but it’s too late. He keeps slamming into her, trying to get her to orgasm before his cock goes limp, but he’s already slipping out. Zia whines, almost crying, trying to get Zulf’s softening cock back inside her. Zulf whispers an apology but Zia’s still slamming into him, still trying to get that last bit of pleasure. They stop for a moment, Zulf a panting mess, and Kid pulls back, almost out, bringing Zulf with him.

You’re gonna just leave her like that? The Kid jerks forward, burying himself back inside, making Zulf gasp as he hits his prostate.

I, I... Zulf tries to speak but the Kid is thrusting again, hard and fast, too much, too much. Zulf is whining, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, the stimulation already too much for his oversensitive body. The Kid can get so brutally dominant during sex and Zulf shouldn’t but he loves it, he loves it so much.

Zulf’s growing hard again from the constant pressure on his prostate but it’s not fast enough. Desperate and impatient, Zia slides her hand down and sinks her fingers inside herself, her thumb on her clit, a shudder passing through her. Zulf’s cock jumps at the sight and he moves forward to slide back inside her but the Kid keeps him held tight to his chest.

Don’t do that, the Kid says to Zia. He’s gonna finish you off. He backs up, taking Zulf with him, cock still buried deep inside him, and pushes Zulf’s face in between Zia’s legs.

Use your mouth, he growls. The Kid’s cock twitches inside him.

That’s, that’s— Zulf shakes his head. His cock is fully hard again, he could thrust inside again and continue where he left off, but the Kid holds his head down and doesn’t let up.

Zia whispers please from somewhere in the back of her throat. Her thighs tighten around his head. Please, please.

Zulf closes his eyes and licks. Zia tilts her head back and moans as she rolls her hips forward, shoving his face between her legs, trapping him there. He nuzzles his face to her black patch of hair, runs his tongue along her folds, dips his tongue inside. Zia squirms and spasms, pushing his own come out and into his mouth. Zulf gags, but keeps going; it’s... unusual, but not entirely unpleasant, and with Zia holding his head so tight between her legs, and the Kid driving into him, he couldn’t leave if he wanted to. He swallows and keeps going, licking his come out of her, sucking it out; he laps at her clit and Zia twitches up against him, smearing his come all over his face. The Kid is barely pulling out before slamming back in, barely giving Zulf any time to breathe, to adjust. He’s gripping Zulf’s hips so hard they’re bruising and he growls, Fuck, fuck, you feel so good. The Kid, normally so quiet and never vulgar, lets go completely when he has Zulf like this, pinned under him, trapped, unable to go anywhere. All his anger, his aggression, his pain, comes out in these moments. Zulf is his outlet for everything and it should be horrible, but it’s not; it’s just so, so good.

Zia threads her fingers through Zulf’s hair and yanks, grinding against his face, his tongue, making his face even messier. Don’t stop, please, don’t stop, she cries. She writhes beneath him, her stolen orgasm from earlier coming back. The Kid is going harder, panting in his ear, biting it, sinking his teeth into his neck. He thrusts once, twice more, and orgasms with a low groan, twitching and shaking on top of Zulf.

The Kid only gives himself, only gives Zulf, a moment of rest before he’s going again, never giving his cock a chance to go soft. Zulf is smashed between the two, Zia clamping her thighs around his head, the Kid shoving his cock up his ass. He’s covered in come at both ends, filled with it, and tears spring at the corners of his eyes. It’s too much, it’s too much, it’s too good, and Zulf begins to cry as the Kid hits his already oversensitive prostate again, and again, and again. But he doesn’t say stop, he doesn’t say no, he doesn’t try to escape. The intensity is what he needs, what he wants, and he’d never make them stop. He’ll never let them stop. They’re too focused on their own pleasure to notice Zulf’s tears and the Kid’s cock is twitching inside him, growing hard once more, never fully soft. The Kid’s voice breaks as he whispers, Gonna, gonna fuck you ‘til, ‘til I can’t anymore, into Zulf’s ear.

Zia’s wailing as she crashes against his face, yanking his hair so hard it feels like it will tear out. It’s barely a minute before her body goes taut, frozen, grinding against him to get her last bits of pleasure, and she sinks against the ground. She whimpers and twitches, rolling against his face until her body is involuntarily moving away from all the stimulation. The Kid hasn’t slowed down at all; he’s still riding into Zulf, his second orgasm not far off.

Zia opens her legs with a drawn out sigh, releasing Zulf from their tight grip. He lifts his head up, face a mess, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes, gasping now that he’s finally able to breathe.

Zulf, she murmurs. She tries to sit up but her body is too weak and she slide back down. Kid, she says. The Kid is still rolling, still thrusting, still fucking him, harder and harder. Godsdamn, Godsdamn, the Kid groans, and again his cock swells inside Zulf as he comes. His rest period afterwards is longer than the first, his breath coming out in ragged pants, but soon he’s pumping into Zulf once more. If he stops his cock will go limp, and he’s always true to his word of fucking Zulf until he can’t walk.

Kid, Zia repeats. She’s finally regained her breathe enough to speak and she says, Kid, he’s crying.

That’s enough to get the Kid to stop. He takes a moment to catch his breath, clear his head, calm himself down, and he pulls out of Zulf. Zulf whimpers when the head of his cock pops out and the Kid cringes. Still bent over Zulf, he nuzzles his neck and kisses the dark red bruises with all the tenderness of an apology. Hey, hey, why you crying? he murmurs. Didn’t hurt you, did I?

Zulf tries to speak but not a sound will come out. He settles with shaking his head and sagging against Zia. The Kid kisses his temple and sits back, pulling Zulf into his lap. He wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him close, head still buried in the crook of Zulf’s neck.

Don’t cry, he murmur’s against Zulf’s skin, C’mon, it’s okay.

Zia lets the Kid and Zulf have a private moment together before she interrupts. We should take a break, she says with a stretch. We all need it.

The Kid nods and strips Zulf’s limp body as Zia throws off the rest of her clothes. As the Kid takes off his own clothing, Zia crawls over and pulls Zia out of the Kid’s lap. Lying down, she takes Zulf with her, and cuddles against him as she runs her fingers through his hair. How are you feeling? she asks.

It’s humiliating, being treated like a child when he’s older than the both of them. But it’s nice to be taken care of, to be loved, so he doesn’t let it bother him. He’ll let his pride go every once in a while. The Kid tosses his clothing over his shoulder and curls up on Zulf’s other side. I’m fine, Zulf whispers. He closes his eyes. I’m tired.

Let’s go to bed, the Kid says, pulling a blanket over them. G’night.

The Kid throws his arm over the two of them and promptly falls asleep. Zia yawns, and does much the same. She wraps an arm around Zulf's waist and puts her head on his chest. Goodnight, she murmurs, and is out.

It’s too hot, trapped between them and covered by a blanket. It’s uncomfortable to sleep between the two; he doesn’t have any room to move, or get comfortable, and he’s barely able to breathe, but... He wraps his arm around Zia’s waist, pulls her close, and sinks into the Kid’s chest. It can be overwhelming, but in a good way, and as long as it’s with them, it’s okay.


End file.
